


Costume Fun

by enbycupcake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Domme!Padmé, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Sub!Anakin, Trans Anakin, Trans Character, Trans Padmé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycupcake/pseuds/enbycupcake
Summary: Tonight's the costume party, and Anakin can't figure out how to attach his wolf tail. He calls Padmé for help.





	Costume Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a tumblr fic prompt post [here](http://authorkurikuri.tumblr.com/post/112173164975/all-those-sex-toy-prompts-you-probably-didnt-need)
> 
> Anakin's costume is the wolf from Little Red Riding Hood in the grandma's clothes. There's possibly a slight pet play vibe with how into the tail Padmé is.

Anakin stares down at his wolf tail for what feels like an eternity. He doesn’t know how he’s supposed to attach the little silver end to anything, and he’s been thinking of possibilities for _way_  too long. 

Simply tucking the silver end into his pants under his costume wouldn’t stay. He doesn’t own shoes with laces to tie those together. He _does_  have ribbon, leftovers from when he pulls Padmé’s hair out of its elaborate styles, but it’s not long enough to wrap and tie around his hips or his waist securely. It’s enough if he were just posing for pictures and could possibly tape the ribbon, but he’s going to a party; tape wouldn’t exactly stay in place as he moves and sweats throughout the night unless it was heavy duty, and Anakin doesn’t have any on him. Nor does he want to deal with pulling that shit off. 

Groaning, Anakin gives up and calls Padmé; she always is able to find a solution. 

“Hi, Ani. What’s up?”  


“I need help with my costume.”  


Anakin can practically see Padmé closing her eyes and taking a breath. “I thought you had it all set? The party is in _tonight_.”

“I know! Everything’s all together and ready.” Anakin glares down at his tail. “I just can’t figure out how my tail is supposed to attach to anything. Do you have more ribbon I could borrow?”  


“Ribbon?”  


“There isn’t a clip! But it has this thing I could tie stuff around, and I have some of your ribbon that you forgot here, but it’s not long enough for my hips.”  


There’s silence for a moment before Padmé speaks. “Anakin. Send me a picture of your tail.”

“You can’t know how much ribbon I need from the tail.”  


A sigh. “A picture, Ani.”

“Alright, alright. Give me a second.” Anakin pulls his phone from his ear and snaps a picture of his tail. Clicking send, he brings the device back up. “It’s sending.”  


There’s the sound of the phone moving, and then Anakin hears a surprised noise from his girlfriend. Anakin looks down at his tail; it’s got a bit of unnatural white in the black fur, but it’s just a tail. “Padmé?”

“That isn’t a costume tail, Ani. That’s a butt plug you’re trying to wrap ribbon around.”  


“A _what_?” Anakin exclaims.   


“A butt plug. A sex toy used in the ass for pleasure.”  


“Oh my god!”   


Padmé lets out an amused noise. “Where did you even buy this from that it wasn’t advertised as a sex toy?” 

“Uh...eBay?”  


“Are you blushing, Ani?” Her voice is teasing.   


Anakin whines. “I bought a wolf butt plug for my costume. I think that’s an okay reason to be embarrassed.” 

“Do you have lube left? It’s been a while; I don’t remember.”  


“ _Padmé, I can’t wear a sex toy in public!”_  


There’s laughter on Padmé’s end. “If you’re going to announce it to the world, no, you definitely can’t. But I was more thinking about you showing me.”

“...what?”  


“What? I want to see you wearing it. It’s a cute tail, Ani.”  


His face seems to get even hotter. He and Padmé have played around with vibrators and strap ons, but they’ve never brought anything else into the bedroom. Nervous, Anakin looks down at his tail. 

“Have you...used butt plugs before?”  


“I have, Ani. They feel really nice; I think you’ll like it.”  


Anakin bites his lip. “Do you want to come over? I don’t want to sext you.”

“Of course I want to come over. Go find your lube. I need to know if I have to buy some.”  


Laughing, Anakin goes to his nightstand and rummages around inside it. Next to the array of vibrators Padmé has bought him, he finds his lube container. There’s definitely enough for a night or two, but he should probably buy more some time soon so he and Padmé aren’t without it in the heat of the moment. 

“I have enough for tonight.”  


“Good. Wait for me on the bed, sweetheart.”  


Anakin feels excitement coursing through him, both from the order and the nickname that only coming out during times of intimacy. “With or without my clothes?”

“Without, tonight. No touching yourself.”  


He quickly starts wiggling out of his pants. “Yes, Padmé.”  


Padmé ends the call, the click loud to Anakin’s impatient ears. He tugs his shirt off, and then he flings himself onto his bed, it bouncing under him. The sheets are soft against his skin. Sighing, Anakin looks up to the ceiling. He’s nervous, but so excited for Padmé to get here. Grabbing his tail, he lifts it to examine it. A _butt plug_. Groaning at his stupidity, Anakin drops it onto his chest.

His hips shift without his permission as he starts thinking of Padmé being on her way, of the thought of her touching him, but he’s not rutting against the sheets and his fingers are no where near them, so Anakin doesn’t stop. It’s not technically against the rules, and he’ll be nice and wet for Padmé. Surely she won’t mind. Closing his eyes, he settles to wait for his girlfriend, hips only rolling slowly.

The eventual sound of footsteps sends a thrill through him. Opening his eyes, he smiles up at Padmé when she enters his bedroom. She’s got a bag that she drops on the floor, presumably containing her own costume, and her dress is one of her simpler ones to remove. Locking eyes, Anakin spreads his legs. Padmé shakes her head at him.

“I thought I said no touching.”  


“I didn’t. I...was moving.”  


Padmé lets out a huff of laughter as she makes her way to the bed, climbing over Anakin to kiss him. “What am I going to do with you, sweetheart?”

“I don’t know. What are you planning to do with me?”  


Her eyes are mischievous when she pulls away from him. “I think I’m going to roll you over, put this lovely tail in.”

“Not face to face?”  


Padmé shakes her head, smile on her lips. “Nope. It’ll be easier this way, and I get to see your cute ass the whole time.”

“But–”  


“Turn over, sweetheart. I’ll kiss you again once I’m done.”  


Anakin pouts, but he does what he’s told. Rubbing his face against the sheets, he raises up, showing his ass for Padmé. He lets out a soft sigh when she runs her hands along his skin. It turns to a moan when she caresses his labia and ghosts over his dick before sliding back up. 

“Where’d you leave the lube?”  


“The nightstand.”  


Padmé pats him. “Thanks.”

She leaves him for a moment. Anakin closes his eyes when she returns, her fingers dancing around his entrance. She teases him for a time, rubbing his skin and rim. It drives him mad; it isn’t _anything_. Whining, Anakin pushes back. Padmé laughs at him. 

She lingers for a little longer before pulling her fingers away. Anakin bites his lip to not make noise at the loss; he knows she’s just putting lube on them. He’s expecting it, but the return of her fingers, cooler than before, causes him to gasp. He’s rewarded with a kiss, Padmé’s lips soft on his skin. Pushing his face harder against his bed, Anakin curls his fingers. 

Padmé works him open slowly, little touches making Anakin whine for more. She keeps her pace steady, little murmurs of praise accompanying the movement of her fingers. Arching after a wave of pleasure shoots through him, Anakin leaves his mouth open. He wants to ask if he could have the plug, but his girlfriend’s relentless now. She’s curling her fingers, stimulating him in a way she wasn’t moments ago. All Anakin can do is moan.

The pleased noise Padmé makes at him has him pushing back for _more more more_. It doesn’t last long, however, as she withdraws her fingers and her other hand stills him. Shaking his head, Anakin whines. He’s immediately shushed.

“I’m just pulling out to put the plug in, sweetheart. Relax.”  


“Please.”  


He’s patted on the ass, and soon the now lubricated plug is being rubbed against him. Padmé runs it between his labia before bringing it up to his ass, her fingers digging into his hip as she starts pushing it in. Anakin cries out. His own fingers curl in tighter at the feeling. 

Once it’s completely seated, Padmé whistles. “You look so cute in it, Ani.”

Anakin lets his fingers relax as he opens his eyes. It feels nice just like Padmé told him; he wants her to start fucking him, but the feeling of the tail’s fur against him is strange. Looking as well as he can at Padmé – it’s not really at all, like this, her just barely picked up by the edge of his vision – Anakin gives a little smile. 

“Yeah?”

Her fingers run around the plug. “Yeah. I’ll take a picture?”  


“Okay,” Anakin consents.   


Padmé shifts on the bed, searching for his phone. It takes a few moments. Anakin feels nervous the longer it takes, and he breathes a sigh when Padmé returns. He waits as she takes the picture, lip between his teeth. 

“Sweetheart,” she starts, her voice unsteady, “you should shake your ass.”  


Anakin feels his face flush. “Are you taking a video?” 

“If you don’t say no. It’ll be cute.”  


Thinking it over, Anakin awkwardly shakes his hips. He feels kind of stupid doing it, but Padmé’s breath hitches behind him. Knowing she liked it, Anakin does it again. The tail swishes behind him. 

“Oh, Ani.”   


Her hand comes to rest on his ass, and Anakin stops. Butterflies stir in his stomach. He whimpers when Padmé’s hand lightly tugs on the tail, the plug pulling slightly. She moves it around a bit, the phone presumably still recording. Anakin bites his lip again. 

Padmé flips his tail onto his back, the rest of his genitals exposed to the camera. Anakin gasps at the same time Padmé groans. Her fingers slide down to rub his dick, and then she’s pulling his tail back down and guiding him to roll over. Blinking up at her, Anakin burns at the sight of his phone by her face. He knows he must look a sight, his face red and wolf tail between his legs. He licks his lips, unsure where Padmé’s going to take him.

She eyes him for a moment. Then, she hits the phone screen with her thumb. Padmé turns it to face him. Anakin sucks in a breath at the sight of his ass, Padmé sliding through the photos she took and starting the video, the black tail in him a stark contrast to his tan skin. He has never wondered exactly _how_  he looked presenting for his girlfriend, but he’s pleased to know that the view for her is nice; he has an good ass, if he says so himself. The tail, while not something he thinks is enough to have warranted Padmé’s reactions, is kind of pretty. 

As the video finishes, Anakin watching himself watching Padmé, his girlfriend drops his phone onto the bed. “You look so cute, sweetheart.”

“You’ve said.”  


“Shut up. I didn’t think I’d like it this much.”  


She runs her fingers through the fur of the tail, and Anakin wishes her fingers were on him instead. Anakin brings his hands up to rest on Padmé’s thighs. “Kiss me now?” 

“Kiss you where?” She brings her fingers from the tail to his labia. “Here, maybe?”  


Anakin pouts at her. “My lips, Padmé.” 

She opens her mouth, and Anakin quickly interrupts. 

“The ones on my _face_.”  


Rolling her eyes, she positions herself so she can kiss him. Anakin melts against the bed as she starts jerking him off as well. He lets Padmé claim his mouth, content with her over him. When she pulls away, eyebrow raised, Padmé pointedly looks down to his crotch. Huffing, Anakin nods. 

Padmé slides down his body, and she immediately dives in once she reaches her goal. Anakin watches as she moves, her mouth and her tongue easily taking him apart. He can’t hold in his sounds of pleasure, and he grips at the sheets when Padmé’s fingers dig into his hips, urging him to raise them. Following her instruction, Anakin moans loudly when she starts playing with the plug. 

His orgasm is quick; Padmé knows exactly how to work him. He drops his hips down to the bed and watches as his girlfriend finishes lapping at him before pulling the sheet up to wipe him off. Smiling, Anakin brings his fingers to her hair to run through it. 

“How do you want to get off?”  


Licking her lips, Padmé gives him a once over. Her grin is slightly mean when she meets his eyes. “I think I just want to touch myself. You can lie there and look pretty.”

“Padmé,” he whines.   


“You asked, and that’s what I want, sweetheart.”  


Pouting, Anakin watches as she pulls her dress off. She doesn’t bother with her bra, instead bringing her fingers straight down to play with herself. Padmé briefly closes her eyes at the first touch, lips parting. She then locks gazes with him, an order in and of itself for Anakin to keep his eyes on her. 

“What do you think of getting another plug, sweetheart? One to match your hair.”  


“It’d look nicer.”  


Moaning as she pushes a finger in, Padmé asks, “Can I?”  


“Yes.” Anakin digs his fingers into her thighs, the only point of contact between them. “I like being cute for you.”  


The next few minutes there are no words, the noises of pleasure the two of them let out the only sound in the room. Padmé is gorgeous getting herself off, the way her chest rises and falls and the way her clit gently swings with her movement. Anakin sucks in a breath as Padmé twists her fingers, it causing her to let out a low moan. He wishes it was him pleasing her, his fingers in her. 

Padmé’s eyes fall down from his onto his neck. “You’d look nice in a collar, too. A pretty tail and a collar with my name on it. _My_ Ani.”

The possessiveness in her voice sends a pleased shiver throughout his body. “Yours.”  


“Mm. I think a nice red. Maybe gold.” She sucks in a breath. “Your tag would be a heart.”   


Anakin pictures it. Whining at the image, Padmé’s mark and love on him, he rapidly nods his head at her. “Please.”

Huffing a laugh, she brings one of her hands to her clit. In a few quick touches, her fingers of her other hand working her ass, she brings herself over the edge, her eyes slightly out of focus as she imagines Anakin as she wants him. Anakin’s fingers tighten as he watches, heat curled low in his belly. Padmé rides her orgasm out, a pleased little smile overtaking her face. 

She sucks in a few breaths, hands leaving herself for the sheets to wipe them off. They grip Anakin’s wrists once they’re done. 

“So I think your costume was a success.”  


Groaning, Anakin closes his eyes. “Don’t remind me. What am I supposed to go as now?”

“Uh, as what you originally planning. No one is going to know unless you tell them; the top bit of your tail is going to be hidden under your dress. Most everyone will assume you have it tied around your waist.”  


“But what if someone _knows_?”

“If someone does, then don’t you think they’re probably into tail butt plugs?”   


Anakin blinks up at her. “Uh, I guess.”

“So they'll probably just get hot and not say anything since everyone there knows you’re _mine_.” She drops down to press a kiss to his lips. “That’s settled. You’re wearing it to Bail’s party.”

“You can’t pull it or tease me!”  


Smirking, Padmé gives him another kiss. “I won’t during the party. I promise.”


End file.
